Spam Attacks
Rocket.png|A Spam Nuke, used to spam a thread Dark_Ages.jpg|Believe it or not, but this fighting is among the Sporumers themselves. Whathasbeenseencannotbeunseen.jpeg|A cat reacts to the obscene spam Revenge of the Trolls.png|Metro's Revenge FakeMetroPolice.png|Metro returns to give the Sporum a Christmas present 80163615.png|Lolicont sends spam PMs Uh-oh.png|Hjunix adds to the PM Chaos GD-12-6-10.jpg|General Discussion during the September Spam Attacks Sporum_Trolls.png|Some of the most infamous spammers Spam attacks are when trolls, usually more than one, start posting massive amounts of spam in order to cause chaos and grief. Not all spammers carry out spam attacks, but many do. List of Spam Attacks Revenge of the Trolls (8/22/09-8/23/09) After many incidences of The_Black_Ice and MetroPolice trolling, they were banned. Unfortunately, they discovered alts, and returned as MetroPolice2nd and Red_Revenger on the twenty-second and twenty third of August in 2009. A bunch of other Trolls saw them and decided to join in the chaos by imitating Metro and Bice. It ended when Parkaboy came online. List of Trolls #MetroPolice2nd - Alt of Metro, continued to picspam stuff from the old Zelda and Mario CD-i games. #Red_Revenger - Alt of Black_Ice, flamed users, derailed threads, and made spam topics. #The Three MetroClones: MetroPolice3rd, MetroPolice4th, MetroPolice5th-Impersonated MetroPolice #Black Ice's Cronies: WaffenIceIce and SanitariumofIce - Impersonators of Black_Ice, #Spobspampants - Posted a bunch of random Spongebob Youtube videos. Christmas Attack (12/25/09) It was Christmas in 2009, and the Sporums were mostly empty as people had the holidays with their families. Unfortunately, this emptiness included the Sporemasters. Not a single Sporemaster was online, and the notorious troll MetroPolice saw his chance to launch a huge spam attack. He made an account to spam, FakeMetroPolice, and launched a vary long spam attack. Unlike many of Metro's former attacks, he branched out somewhat. Although Mario and Zelda continued to be abused, he also chose other subjects for his picspam, many very graphic. Luckily, after 2 hours, Sporemasterblackbird came on an put a stop to him. The 4chan Invasion 4/23/10-4/27/10 The 4chan Invasion was, at the time, the largest spam attack that ever occured, and was one of the largest ones in history. This attack occured when 4chan Invaders (MarshViper,Exbauxsux,Pika-Index,m00t-, and LancedJack) began spamming on the Sporum. Due to almost no moderators online at this time, it lasted for four days until SporeMasterSlime, in one of his last acts of moderating for months, stopped it. The one bright side of this attack was that it convinced MaxisCactus for the need of new Sporemasters]]. A possible Marshviper alt, by the name Marshvipeh, posted a thread about the prospects of a 2nd 4chan invasion. It is/was to be scheduled for 5:00, 23rd May 2011, but SporeMasterMidas quickly ended that nonsense. Friday 13th Spam Attack 8/13/10 This attack''' started at around 11 am Sporum Time, with the spammer UncleJoe91 (believed to be an alt of Hjunix), who spammed General Discussion and Science and Spore. That was only the beginning, however, and at about 11:45 Sporum time, Lolicont, then BlackIce and MetroPoliz (an alt/impersonator MetroPolice) also joined in the fray, with the spam being centered in General Discussion. The spam attack lasted 2 hours, only coming to a close with the arrival of SporeMasterBlackBird, ending at around 13:30 Sporum time. Later that night, a thread made by GAGA For You turned into a haven where Hjunix2, Internetz, 5poreMasterJohn, diarhea, and many more infamous trolls posted in a gigantic spam fight. They were eventually all permabanned. September 11 Spam Assault It all started around 20:00 Sporum time, when a user called GaGa_4_You (believed to be an alt of GaGa_for_You and ultimately STUPIDOO) started sending s*xual PMs to seemingly random Sporumers. The troll eventually made a thread for everyone to check their PM box, and also spammed some roleplays. Trickatel pretended to quit the Sporum. SporeMasterCopper finally did the brave act of banning Gaga, but more spammers were on the way However, later, another alt, called HackMe posted his/her real email and password, urging others to hack the name. People did, and spammed with the name while their true identity was hidden. SporeMasterCopper also ended the fun with this account. The ban was shown to be for seven days. Another Troll, Blackbird_is_dum went GaGa-style, with the spam PMs. However, he never made a public post, meaning that a SporeMaster cannot suspend the name until a post is made. Finally, TheHomos*xualOne kept yelling at anyone who looked at his username funny. September 20th Hoax Attack According to a thread posted a few days after the 9/11 Spam Attacks, another Spam Attack was planned for September 20th as a folow up to this one. The claims and thread were later proven to be false. Following the thread's posting, ghostofillusion recieved a PM from the creator of the thread: "LOL, NO! F*CK U MINORITY!!!!" It was certainly obvious the creator of the thread, "CrabiPati" was a spammer himself. This spammer was STUPIDOO, whose deeds can be found on his page and are a story for another day. Vengeance of STUPIDOO- 9/18/10 STUPIDOO, MetroPolice (supposedly), Lolicont & Co spam more still, using many more alts. All used their standard spamming methods, including the person who was either impersonating Metro, or an actual alt of that ancient spammer. Whether or not it was actually MetroPolice is unknown. Little out of the ordinary occured during this attack. Family Trolls 11/28/10-12/7/10 A user named MommyBoy showed up, and then was banned for abusing the report button. Then his "mother" came to "sue EA", before flaming and trolling. Then his "grammie" came on 12/1/10 to "back him up", but she spammed the message in over five topics. His "uncle" just came during the spam attack detailed below. Many alts/imitators of these jokers have returned to trouble the Sporum. The December Spam Attack 12/4/10-12/7/10; 12/12/10 The user Miralynn was unfairly banned on allegations that she might have been STUPIDOO, despite everyone knowing that she was simply his cousin. STUPIDOO unleashed all of his torrents of alts and spamming methods in this attack. He also used some new names, such as Selma123321, who made a welcome thread that posted fake PMs to try to get other users in trouble. Other new alts of STUPIDOO included 5poreMasterSpam, who later inspired 5poreMasterPwn, and B*tchyBlue, who promoted Slavery. During the rest of the attack, Caravan987 (an Aravan99 impersonator) came online and made several ridiculous threads. He was soon banned for impersonating someone. Later, someone named Stalina came online, and brought some friends. He made himself look like a god, but sporemasterblackbird didn't buy it and banned all three. Finally, some named MontyPythonSpam came online and posted Monty Python videos - about 3,000 per post. Luckily, Miralynn was eventually unbanned. Also, the Genesis of Psycrix-Who-Was-Actually-Paxxon happened, which was quite pathetic as it was F*CK posted over and over. STUPIDOO's Final Assault - 12/17/10 MarshViper, Psycrix, STUPIDOO, and sharples88 and possibly many others spam. Included in this special deal was vulgar spam, police-threats, pirates, and SPAM (like the meat-thingy). Miralynn, being STUPIDOO's cousin, ''allegedly''''' told his parents and got him permanently off the computer. This assault is famous because of the sheer number of alts made for this attack, over 35,000 accounts were registered on the Sporum, literally a thousand times more than the average amount of users the Sporum gets (though this was later shown to be simply part of forum maintenence, to see how much the Sporum can handle. The Spam Attack of May 5th, 2011 - May 6th, 2011 '''The Spam Attack of Cinco de Mayo 2011 '''or '''The Spam Attack of May 5, 2011 '''was a potentially massive spam attack with participation and planning by the notorious spammers Paxxon, 5poreMasterPwn, luhjgh, and sharples88. Its intent was to cripple the Sporum for ages upon ages yet to come. This, of course, turned out to be a complete hoax. Not only did it not happen on May 5th (it was the next day), only two spammers were actually involved: sharples88 and 5poreMasterPwn. The spam attack, while larger than normal, was nevertheless the same as usual: pictures or words copied over and over and over, and nothing else. The spammers will be banned again and presumably return to waste their lives. STUPIDOO is credited for preventing this attack by betraying is fellow trolls and informing the moderators of those involved. The 5/03/2018 Spam Attack On the fifth day of this month, DarkLove979 began to create multiple spam threads. He bumped at least one of those stupid threads, and today, the threads were deleted.Category:Disasters and Scares